


Love Language

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [9]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Dragon and Colin celebrates his birthday
Relationships: Dragon/Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant
Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871626
Kudos: 11





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



There is food in the kitchen.

There is _a lot_ of food in the kitchen. _Fancy_ food, as much as possible with Drachenheim’s limited resources. His favorites, or as close as Dragon could come to. It must have taken her at least the entire afternoon to prepare everything. 

Colin feels a surge of affection. 

God, is he lucky to have her.

Colin manages to convince Dragon to skip the candles, but not the birthday song.

She even got him a gift.

“You didn’t have to,” Colin says. “Your presence is everything I need.”

“I wanted to,” Dragon says.

The gift is soft, green fabric, wrapped in a cloth bag. A scarf, Colin realizes as he unfolds it, matching with Dragon’s own.

Colin puts it on.

“I love you,” he tells Dragon as he leans in for a kiss.

“I love you too,” she says, and she kisses him back.


End file.
